fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kasumi
Kasumi — klacz, pegaz, zbiegła Shinobi Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clanu. Ponyfikacja Kasumi jednej z głównych postaci gry video o nazwie Dead or Alive. Kasumi jest młodszą siostrą Hayate i starszą Ayane, zaś jej bliskim przyjacielem jest Ryu Hayabusa. Wszyscy czworo są mistrzami ninjitsu. 'Imię' Imię KasumiImię to wywodzi się z języka japońskiego. może mieć dwa odmienne znaczenia w zależności od znaków kanji jakich użyto do jego zapisu. Jeden z możliwych zapisów oznacza "Mgłę", drugi zaś "Czysty zapach". Słowo Kasumi jest również nazwą/imieniem japońskiego niszczyciela typu Asashio z okresu II wojny światowej. 'Wygląd' Kasumi jest szczupłą, sprawną fizycznie i drobną nastoletnią pegazicą. Jej oczy są barwy bursztynu, zaś grzywa i ogon posiadają kolor oscylujący o jasne odcienie kasztanu. Klacz w kwestii fryzury zamyka się w czterech stylach: niski kucyk, warkocz, kucyk wysoki, lub rozpuszczona grzywa. 'Znaczek' right|200px Wakizashi to ulubiona broń Kasumi, nią najlepiej włada i najczęściej ma ją przy sobie. Nic więc dziwnego, że jest ona również widoczna jako znaczek na jej boku. Klacz zdobyła go już jako małe źrebię kiedy rozpoczęła swoje szkolenie, mające doprowadzić ją to osiągnięcia mistrzostwa w jej stylu walki. 'Osobowość' Kasumi jest postacią obdarzoną duża dozą współczucia dla innych, co jest cechą rzadko spotykaną u wojowników. Mimo posiadania wysokich umiejętności w sztuce walki, stara się unikać sytuacji w których musiałaby z nich skorzystać krzywdząc przy tym innych . Zawsze pragnie zrobić wszystko, by jak najdłużej uniknąć konfrontacji. Jednakże jest ona w stanie zabić z zimną krwią, co zademonstrowała w chwili walki w której pokonała i zabiła największego wroga swej rodziny - Raidou. Mimo, że jest niewinna i łagodna, nie boi wyrażać swego zdania i pokazywać innym, iż to ona ma rację . Poza tym jest osobą bardzo emocjonalną, uczciwą, opiekuńczą i zawsze skorą do pomocy. Po ostatnim, piątym turnieju Dead or Alive, osobowość Kasumi uległa jednak lekkiej przemianie. Młoda klacz stała się bardziej stanowcza, pewna siebie i silniejsza psychicznie. Mniej unika walki, gdy jest jej ona potrzebna do osiągnięcia wyższych celów. Może mieć to związek z poprawą życia osobistego. Pogodzona z rodzeństwem Kasumi wydaje się być znacznie szczęśliwsza i bardziej dojrzała niż w przeszłości. 'Życiorys'Życiorys został zaczerpnięty z tej strony http://deadoralive.wikia.com/wiki/Kasumi i jest on moim nieudolnym tłumaczeniem. Kasumi urodziła się 23 lutego w małej wiosce daleko poza granicami Equestrii jako drugie dziecko Shidena i Ayame. Urodziła się w rodzinie głowy Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clanu, co czyni ją drugą w kolejce do tytułu lidera klanu, po swoim starszym bracie Hayate. Pegazica ma dziś prawdopodobnie 19 lat. Kasumi jest wybitną mistrzynią w stylu walki swego klanu (Tenjin Mon Style). Była zwyciężczynią pierwszego turnieju Dead or Alive. ''Źrebięce czasy W źrebięcych latach Kasumi i Ayane - nieświadome swego pokrewieństwa pragnęły być najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, chociaż klan zobaczył w Ayane "źrebię przeklętego" i nie popierał ich wielkiej zażyłości. Według Ayame - matki ich obu, przyjaźń małych klaczek, a także ich wspólne połowy ryb dla wioski nie były niczym złym. Jej przyjaźń z Hayate była również idealna, spędzali razem mnóstwo czasu na grach i wspólnym szkoleniu . Jednak gdy Ayane poznała prawdziwe dziedzictwo Kasumi, zakończyła ich gorącą przyjaźń. Wielka zazdrość i gniew z powodu złego traktowania Ayane przez klan wzbudziły w niej niechęć do "księżniczki" Kasumi. Atak na wioskę, ucieczka z klanu i pierwszy turniej Kiedy Kasumi miała siedemnaście lat, jej wuj, Raidou, wrócił do wioski, aby ukraść znaną klanowi technikę Torn Sky Blast i zaklęcie Ninpo używane przez przywódców klanu. Raidou pokonał wtedy swą córkę Ayane, która wraz z Hayate broniła wejścia do wioski. Kiedy zaś doszło do walki miedzy nim, a Hayate, Raidou nazwał go "słabeuszem" ukrywającym się za klaczami, pegaz zaatakował swego wuja z wściekłością używając Torn Blast Sky, mimo protestów Ayane. Raidou rozgromił jednak młodego przeciwnika i skradł cenne artefakty. Podczas tej walki ich ostatnie ataki zderzyły się, wybuch wynikający z tego zderzenia rzucił Hayate w drzewo, spowodowało to pęknięcia kręgosłupa i sprowadziło na niego długoletnią śpiączkę. Kasumi nie była obecna w wiosce podczas ataku i nikt nie opowiedział jej tego co się stało, pozostawiono ją całkiem nieświadomą tych strasznych zdarzeń. Ze względu na krytyczny stan Hayate, Shiden wybrał Kasumi na XVIII dowódcę klanu. Jej troska o brata pomogła jej szybciej ukończyć szkolenie i poznać technikę Torn Blast Sky . Chcąc poznać prawdę i wierząc, że nigdy nie stanie się wielkim przywódcą Kasumi postanowiła opuścić swój rodzinny klan, łamiąc tym jego zasady i wyrzekając się swego stanowiska. Ucieczka Kasumi, była dla niej ciężkim przeżyciem i tylko dzięki pomocy płatnej zabójczyni Christie i sprzyjającym okolicznością udało się jej wyjść z tego z życiem. Kasumi zdecydowała się jednak na ten prawie samobójczy krok, aby odszukać wuja Raidou i zemścić się na nim za Hayate, choć oznaczało to, że ona stanie się zdrajcą klanu i zostanie zabita, jeśli kiedykolwiek spróbuje powrócić do domu. Klan szybko dowiedział się o tym czego dopuściła się "księżniczka" Kasumi, a Ayane została wyznaczona przez swego opiekuna Genra by ją odnaleźć i zabić. Ayane próbowała zatrzymać swą ofiarę na moście nieopodal wioski, ale Kasumi została zapisana na zbliżający się turniej Dead Or Alivie, dzięki temu dokładnie w momencie ataku Ayane, nad wioską pojawił się helikopter z Christie, który rozdzielił dwie walczące shinobi. Chociaż Kasumi nie wiedziała o Christie i zbliżającym się turniej do którego zamierzano ją właśnie zaprosić, skoczyła na helikopter i odleciała. W towarzystwie Christie i Bayman'a, Kasumi dowiedziała się, że jej wuj Raidou również bierze udział w turnieju Dead or Alive - Walki Mistrzów Świata, sponsorowanego przez firmę, w której oni pracują. Towarzysze podróży zabrali ją w miejsce gdzie turniej miał się oficjalnie rozpocząć i Kasumi podpisała swoją zgodę na wzięcie w nim udziału. Podczas rozpoczęcia turnieju Kasumi odnajduje Ayane wśród zawodników. Ayane mówi swej kuzynce, że przybyła tam pomścić Hayate , a także ją zabić, na rozkaz swego przybranego ojca Genra. Klacze szybko odkrywają, że Raidou pracuje dla szefowej DOATEC, znanej jako Helena Douglas. Kasumi dochodzi do wniosku, że aby pokonać swego wuja i pomścić brata, musi zostać zwycięzcą turnieju. Dzięki swym nadzwyczajnym umiejętnością i zawziętości zbiegła shinobi zwycięża turniej, co oznacza, iż będzie musiała się zmierzyć z Raidou w Danger Zone. Udaje jej się pokonać wuja. Jest szczęśliwa, gdyż myśli, że pomściła Hayate, ale Raidou budzi silniejszy niż wcześniej, dzięki nadludzkiej silę spowodowanej eksperymentami DOATEC. Ich walka kończy się użyciem Torn Blast Sky w pojedynku. Przy pomocy przyjaciela klanu, Ryu Hayabusy, Kasumi obezwładnia Raidou i w końcu udaje się jej zabić zdradzieckiego wuja. Niestety dla Kasumi, to nie jest koniec jej problemów, gdyż po zwycięskiej walce zostaje porwana przez DOATEC do ich laboratorium znajdującego się poza terenami Equestrii, gdzie pobierają jej DNA dla swoich doświadczeń. Naukowcy DOATEC starają się dzięki próbkom genów Kasumi odkryć jak udało się jej pokonać Raidou, który był ich głównym eksperymentem. Uważają też, że DNA Kasumi będzie przydatne w ich planach stworzenia ulepszonego żołnierza. Ucieczka z DOATEC i drugi turniej Porwaną i przetrzymywaną w siedzibie DOATEC Kasumi, ratuje Hayabusa pozostawiając laboratorium DOATEC w ogniu. Podczas chaosu w wyrwaniu Kasumi z celi, przed dwójka przyjaciół pojawia się Kasumi - α, klon stworzony z DNA porwanej klaczy. Pegazica jest w szoku na widok swojego sobowtóra. Alpha mówi Kasumi, że są niczym "siostry", ale Kasumi nie była dobrą siostrą, bo pragnęła zatrzymać ich brata Hayate tylko dla siebie, więc teraz będzie należeć on tylko do Alphy. Słysząc te słowa Kasumi zaczyna przypuszczać, że Hayate jest również przetrzymywany przez DOATEC, wdaje się więc w walkę ze swoim klonem. Hałas, który powodują doprowadza do nich jedną z naukowców, Lisę Hamilton. Kasumi domaga się od Lisy by ta zaprowadziła ją do miejsca gdzie przetrzymywany jest jej brat. Lisa próbuje jednak uciszyć Kasumi, grożąc jej bronią. Znów ratunkiem okazuje się zaproszenie na turniej i pomoc jaką oferuje porwanej Hayabusa. Przy wsparciu Hayabusy i Irene Lew, a także dzięki zdobytym informacją, Kasumi potwierdza swe obawy, iż jej brat był faktycznie w siedzibie DOATEC w tym samym czasie, co ona. Martwiąc się o bezpieczeństwo Hayate, Kasumi opuszcza Hayabusę, uciekając aby znaleźć brata. Hayabusa wysyła po nią Ayane, jednak historia znów się powtarza i Kasumi udaje się uciec przed przyrodnią siostrą. Jakiś czas później, Kasumi znajduje żyjącego Hayate , okazuję się jednak, że cierpi on na amnezję i zupełnie jej nie pamięta. Wtedy przed rodzeństwem pojawia się Hayabusa mówiąc, że tylko ich walka może przywrócić pamięć Hayate. Zachęca on Kasumi by jak "kiedyś zjednoczyła w walce, broń, bo ciała które są związane krwią, mogą ożywić najgłębszą duszę shinobi". Oznacza to, że tylko walcząc ze swą siostrą Hayate będzie mógł przypomnieć sobie swoje prawdziwe ja. Podczas tej walki, Kasumi zostaje pokonana, a Hayate odzyskuję zgodnie ze słowami Ryu całą swoją pamięć. Później Hayate i Hayabusa muszą stoczyć bój z Alpha i Ayane. Wysłanymi na nie przez Genre. Pokonana wcześniej przez brata Kasumi odzyskuje przytomność i ucieka, przez co Hayate nie może jej odnaleźć po bitwie. Trzeci turniej Tęskniąca i ciągle ścigana, Kasumi nadal pragnie spotkać się ze swym bratem Hayate. Musi się jednak ukrywać ponownie przed ścigającymi ją zabójcami wysyłanymi przez Mugen Tenshin Clan. Zbiegła shinobi stara się zatuszować swoja tożsamość, ubierając się jak normalna klacz w jej wieku prowadząca zwykłe życie cywila. Dowiadując się o nadchodzącym rozpoczęciu trzeciego turnieju, Kasumi stara się znaleźć tam Hayate. On zaś razem z Ayane i Hayabusą próbuje wytropić Genra, który zwrócił się przeciwko swemu klanu. Kasumi krzyżuje ścieżki z Ayane, ale najwyraźniej jej młodsza siostra koncentruje się na pokonaniu swego przybranego ojca. Choć ich wspólna matka, Ayame poprosiła ją wcześniej o pomoc Kasumi, Ayane nie pozwoliła by ta dostała się w pobliże ich brata. Kiedy Kasumi spotyka się w końcu z Hayate, on jest rozdarty pomiędzy kodem klanu, a chęcią rozmowy z ukochaną siostrą. Stara się ją uratować, mówiąc, że mogą udawać, iż nigdy jej nie spotkał i może pozwolić jej żyć, ale Kasumi jest przygotowana do walki. Po ukończeniu honorowej bitwy, Kasumi ponownie ucieka i przechodzi do ukrycia. Czwarty turniej i upadek DOATEC W czasie czwartego turnieju, Kasumi dowiaduję się o planie Mugen Tenshin mającym na celu atak na DOATEC, by wziąć wreszcie odwet na firmie za całe wyrządzone przez nią zło. Martwiąc się o bezpieczeństwo bliskich jej osób należących do klanu, Kasumi ryzykuje swoje życie opuszczając bezpieczne schronienie w jakim się dotychczas ukrywała. Postanawia przekonać swego brata, by przerwał niebezpieczną misję. Niestety próba zatrzymania nadchodzącej wojny pomiędzy DOATEC a klanem Mugen Tenshin, zostaje przerwana przybyciem Ayane. Młodsza siostra stara się by nic więcej już nie zakłóciło kontynuowania wybranej przez klan drogi i skutecznie utrudnia Kasumi dostęp do ich brata. Chociaż atak na DOATEC jest już w trakcie realizacji, Kasumi wyprzedza innych w drodze do siedziby DOATEC za więc może jeszcze powstrzymać nadchodzący chaos. Na miejscu spotyka Helenę Douglas, będącą szefem DOATEC i prosi ją, by zostawiła klan shinobi w spokoju. Jednak Helena mówi jej o najnowszym dziele DOATEC czyli zmodyfikowanej Kasumi α , którą przemianowano na Alpha -152 -. Wspomina jej również o planach aktywacji nowego klona. W trakcie tej rozmowy Helena chce zastrzelić Kasumi , aby powstrzymać ją przed angażowaniem się w konflikt. Ratunek przychodzi jak zwykle z rąk Hayabusy, który dawniej również pomagał Hayate i Kasumi walczyć z DOATEC. Zbiegła shinobi kieruje się następnie do laboratorium w celu zniszczenia ulepszonej wersji swego klona. Walczy ze sobowtórem, jednak mimo najlepszych starań , Alphie -152 udaje się uciec w chaosie zniszczenia dokonanego przez inwazję Mugen Tenshin . Gdy wszystko ma się ku końcowi , Kasumi jako ostania widzi Helenę uciekającą w stronę płonącego lądowiska dla helikopterów i próbuje ją zatrzymać. Jednak Ayane uniemożliwia jej to i ten sposób ratuje życie Kasumi, gdyż cały budynek DOATEC wybucha zaledwie kilka sekund później . Piąty turniej W okresie pomiędzy czwartym a piątym turniejem , wyszło na jaw, iż Kasumi ukrywała się korzystając z pomocy swego przyjaciela Hayabusy i jego sojusznika Muramasa, który upewnił się, że nikt nie wie, gdzie ona jest. Jednak Victor Donovan, dawny współpracownik ojca Heleny Douglas kontynuował dalej projekt Alpha. Dodatkowo jednemu z klonów produkowanych przez jego firmę udało się opuścić obiekt - nie było jasne, czy twórcy umożliwili mu to czy tez uciekł samowolnie. Klon ten uwierzył, iż jest prawdziwą Kasumi i tak samo jak ona pragnął, odnaleźć i zniszczyć Alpha -152. Zbiegły klon udał się z prośbą o pomoc w odnalezieniu swych sobowtórów do Heleny, jednak odwrócił się od niej, gdy ta postanowiła w sprawę wtajemniczyć brata Kasumi - Hayate. Helena sądziła bowiem, iż ma przed sobą prawdziwą Kasumi i nie uważała by mogła ona sobie samotnie poradzić w pokonaniu swojego klona. Zbłąkana Alpha uważała jednak, że musi stawić czoła swemu klonowi całkiem sama i opuściła swych niedoszłych sprzymierzeńców. Zachowanie domniemanej Kasumi wydawało się podejrzane jej bratu z tego też powodu wysłał za nią Ayane by ta śledziła każdy jej krok. Starając się trzymać z dala od swoich prześladowców, klon wyjeżdża do Nowego Jorku, gdzie odnajduję jedną z naukowców pracujących kiedyś w DOATEC - Lisę Hamilton. Zbłąkana Alpha próbuje dowiedzieć się od Lisy, gdzie ukryto klona, nie otrzymuje jednak odpowiedzi. Po długich i żmudnych poszukiwaniach zagubiony klon powraca do Heleny, a ta postanawia zdradzić mu pewne informacje. Dawna szefowa DOATEC, pokazuje sobowtórowi miejsce ukrycia klonów, okazuje się być nim platforma wiertnicza należąca niegdyś do DOATEC. W tym samym czasie, kiedy zbłąkany klon Kasumi udaje się we wskazanym przez Helene kierunku, po pietach depczą mu Hayate, Hayabusa i Ayane. Kiedy rzekoma Kasumi odnajduje wreszcie i pokonuje inną Alpha -152 , zostaje natychmiast zaatakowana, przez trójkę śledzących ją shinobi. Hayate od początku podejrzewał, że postać którą wszyscy mieli za prawdziwą Kasumi nie jest rzeczywiście jego ukochaną siostrą. Bez cienia wątpliwości Hayate i Ayane zabijają klona ku jego olbrzymiemu zdziwieniu. Tuż po tej emocjonującej walce, mistrzów shinobi otaczają siły wroga, mające pierwotnie bronić dostępu do klonów. W ferworze walki Ayane zostaje oddzielona od swego mistrza i brata, który zostaje znów uprowadzony. Hayabusa wysyła wiadomość do prawdziwej Kasumi mówiąc jej o ich problemie, a ona w końcu wychodzi z ukrycia, aby im pomóc. Gdy dociera do platformy naftowej drogę zastępują jej Christie i Rig. Kasumi pokonuje ich przy wsparciu Hayabusy, następnie dzięki Lisie udaje się jej uwolnić Hayate i tym samym zatrzymać reaktywację projektu Epsilon. Po długiej i wyczerpującej walce wszystkie klony z masowej produkcji zostają zniszczone. Następnego dnia trójka rodzeństwa spotyka się na okręcie należącym do Heleny Douglas, wszystko wydaje się być wreszcie jak należy, wszyscy wrogowie pokonani, a zło przez nich stworzone doszczętnie zniszczone. 500px|center 'Cytaty' Pierwszy Turniej Drugi Turniej Trzeci Turniej Czwarty Turniej Piąty Turniej 'Przypisy' '''Autorem kucyka jest : ' Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML